til_mornings_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkeeper
Ugh, this guy. Thing. Whatever he is. I guess he helps me, refilling my items? But he seems WAY too obsessed with money and jewels. —Journal Description The Shopkeeper is a supporting character in Til Morning's Light. Because the Shopkeeper is the one in charge of The Shop, he is one of the most frequented characters during the game. He is a little green creepy guy wearing a big white happy mask, even with his weird look, the Shopkeeper always tries to be nice with Erica when she approaches to any Shop. Appearances Due to the fact he's the guy of The Shop , the Shopkeeper can be found at any shop, at any time. The first time he meets Erica, he introduces himself, salutes her and welcomes her to his store. Almost at the end of the game, when Erica approaches to the Shop in the foyer, the Shopkeeper has a little chat with her "You know...I'm not all bad. I'm just trying to do the best with what I've got. And I helped YOU out a few times, didn't I? We're all of us stuck in this place together. Might as well make the best of it." Erica thanks him for his help and he says one last thing "Hey, don't mention it". Gallery Shopkeeper 3D Model.JPG|Shopkeeper 3D model by Max Hancock Erica and the Shopkeeper.png|Erica and the Shopkeeper Shop.png ShopKepper.png|The Shopkeeper as seen on the journal Quotes Erica approaching to the Store . Welcome! . I'll give you a great deal! . Welcome back! . Have a look around! . See anything you like? . Open for business! . Best items in the house. . I've got what you need! . What are you looking for? . Just got these in! Erica in the Store . Hello? Miss? Still with us? . Need help deciding? . Just cause I'm OPEN all night don't mean you gotta TAKE all night. . You, uh...going to buy something? . You asleep or something? . Got your eye on anything? . Need a recommendation? Erica buying something . That's it? . Something else? . What else? . Excellent choice! . Great purchase! . Oooh, that's a nice one. . I've got three of those myself. . Let me ring that up. Erica leaving the store without buying anything . Next time, remember the cash. . Sheesh, could have bought SOMETHING.. . Hey, hey, where are you going...? Erica buying something and leaving the shop . 24/7, drop by anytime. . Always a pleassure! . Thanks again! . Open late, just for you. . You're always welcome here. Trivia . The Shopkeeper is the only accessible character at any time during the game. . When the mannequins spawn at the Servants Room, the Shopkeeper won't open his store until Erica leaves the room and re-enters it. . The reason why the Shopkeeper wears that mask is unknown. Probably he doesn't have a face or somekind of facial expression. References 1. http://jpad3d.blogspot.mx/2015/09/heya-folks-havent-posted-anything-new.html Modeling Work for Wayforward Technologies Video Game Til Morning's Light!. See Also .Characters .Items .The Shop Category:Characters